


I Will Keep You Warm

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 16:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the storm progresses, Agron and Nasir find a way to keep warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Keep You Warm

Nasir shivered and pulled the blanket tighter around him. He had always hated the cold, even when he was a slave. But none of those cold nights could ever compare to what he was feeling now. He was pretty sure his fingers were going to fall off at any moment.

A body wrapped itself around him and a cloak encompassed him. Greedily, he leaned into the warmth of his lover’s body and sighed.

“The winters in my homeland are not as frigid as this.”

“You also had real shelter and warmth,” Nasir said. “A thing we would have again when return after the war.” He turned his head and nuzzled Agron’s neck. “And I would be in your arms every night, where it is never cold.”

Agron felt his heart skip a beat and kissed Nasir. “Lay down, we need some rest.”

“I am too cold to move,” Nasir protested.

“I will keep you warm.”

The couple lay down in the small space they claimed as their own. There were others in the tent, but they paid no mind to the others, nor the others to them. Most slept through the storm anyways, praying that they would still be alive in the morning.

The cover was removed from Nasir and shivered as the cold air hit him. But Agron quickly pulled Nasir to his chest, throwing his cape and the blanket over top of them. Agron nuzzled Nasir’s neck as he held him as close as possible.

Nasir had always loved how they fit together when they were in bed, loved how Agron completely encompassed him. It made sex a thousand times better when they lay like this. He always felt closest to Agron like this.

“Wish that we were alone,” Nasir whispered, his hand finding Agron’s and holding it close to his heart. It has been too long since he felt Agron’s touch. After Agron’s outburst and displeasure after seeing him with Castus’, Agron did not share their bed. “I have missed you in our bed.”

A gentle kiss was pressed to his cheek; Agron didn’t say anything but Nasir felt his lover’s arms tighten around him. They were both hurting. Nothing had been resolved completely, but after earlier events Nasir felt hope. What he felt for Agron, he didn’t think he could ever feel for another.

Slowly, Nasir slide Agron’s hand down his chest and paused for a second before he slipped it under his pants. Agron’s breathe hitched and he tried to pull away. “The others-“

“We will have to be quiet,” Nasir whispered, turning his head a bit. He couldn’t see Agron, but he could feel puffs of breathes against his skin. “And you did say you would keep me warm.”

Agron was still for several seconds before his hand wrapped around Nasir’s cock. Nasir let out a soft sigh as Agron slowly stroked him. He reached behind himself and palmed Agron. Agron’s hips bucked into the touch and he bit his lip to keep in a moan.

“We have no oil.”

“There are other things we can do,” Nasir replied, pushing his pants down to free his cock. If they didn’t have the blanket and cloak over them, Nasir would never do this. He valued his privacy in the bedroom, but right now, he wanted Agron.

Agron freed his own cock and pressed it against Nasir’s bottom, Nasir letting out a shaky breathe as it rubbed in between his cheeks. It didn’t feel as good as being penetrated, but it still made him hot. Nasir pressed back against Agron, wanting to be as close as he possibly could. Agron gasped and buried his face in Nasir’s neck, grinding hard against his lover.

Nasir breathed heavily and tried to bite back his moans, a few quiet ones slipping out as Agron’s thumb circled the head of his cock. Nasir moved one of his hands to the back of Agron’s head, running his fingers through his short hair before gripping it as Agron quickened his hand.

He thrust into Agron’s hand, panting and writhing as pleasure coursed through him. Agron was the only one to ever make him feel so good during sex. The only person to care more about their own pleasures.

He still remembered the first time Agron took him; it had felt like his first time all over again. Agron was careful and loving; making sure that Nasir was well prepped before pushing into him. It was a feeling Nasir would never forget.

Thinking of their first time only made him crave Agron inside him more. He took Agron free hand and brought it to his mouth. Agron shuddered as Nasir sucked on three of his fingers. He bobbed his head a bit and Agron squirmed behind him.

When he felt Agron’s fingers were wet enough, he pulled them out with a soft ‘pop’. He turned his head and found Agron’s lips, kissing him. “Take me.”

“Nasir-“

“I trust you.”

Agron let out a shaky breathe and moved his fingers to Nasir’s bottom. Slowly, he pushed one in and Nasir gasped softly. There was a burn as Agron stretched him, but there was also a strange pleasure that came with it.

After a few minutes, Agron whispered into his ear, “Do you think you are ready?”

“Yes,” Nasir breathed out. “Yes, I am ready.”

Agron pulled his fingers out and spit on his hand, trying to make his cock as wet as he could. He pressed the head of it against Nasir’s entrance and gently kissed Nasir before he pushed into him. Nasir let out a loud moan as he was filled, pain and pleasure shooting through him as Agron stretched him further.

Agron stilled when he was all the way inside of Nasir, holding his lover close to him and pressing soft kisses to his neck. Nasir threaded his fingers through Agron’s. “Too long have I been from your arms,” Nasir whispered. His other hand went to Agron’s hip. “Never let it be so long again.”

Agron nodded and Nasir felt liquid fall onto his neck. “Never.”

Slowly, Agron pulled out and thrust back into his lover, taking care to not to hurt Nasir. Nasir let out quiet moans as Agron thrust into him, unable to keep completely silent. He found it hard to stay silent when he and Agron got sexual.

Nasir turned his head and their lips met. It felt so good to be close to Agron again. “I won’t break,” Nasir whispered, his fingers digging into the flesh of Agron’s butt cheek. He kissed him again, harder this time.

Agron let out a shaky breathe. “I do not want to hurt you.”

“I will be fine.”

They shared another kiss as Agron picked up the pace, his thrusts becoming deeper. Nasir moaned and moved back against Agron, their bodies moving in sync. Nasir let himself become lost in the moment, drowning in Agron.

The sound of their heavy breathing and the slap of skin on skin filled the tent, neither of them caring if the others heard them. Nasir would feel the ache in the morning, but he only egged Agron on. Their kisses became sloppy and moans spilled out.

Agron caressed Nasir’s chest, his hand stopping momentarily over his heart before moving down and wrapping around Nasir’s cock. Nasir shuddered and bucked his hips, his body on fire from all the pleasure.

Agron stroked Nasir to the pace of his hips. Nasir moans escalated, until he was spilling over Agron’s hand, his lover’s name on his lips. Agron stroked him through it before tightly gripping Nasir’s hips as his own hips stilled and his release hit him.

They shared a few more messy kisses as they came down from their high, their hands caressing what skin they could reach. After a few minutes, Agron pulled out and their pulled their clothes back up. Nasir turned over and kissed Agron again. “I love you, Agron.”

“I love you too,” Agron whispered back, holding Nasir close. “I love you too.”

Agron was gone when Nasir awoke the next morning, probably gone off to find Spartacus. Nasir laid there for a few minutes before he finally got up and stretched, his body feeling the ache from the previous night’s activities.

There were a few people still asleep in the tent, and Nasir stepped around them to walk outside to see the damage from the storm. He could see Agron standing with Spartacus and a few others near the edge of camp where those who dared to brave the cold to pray sat frozen.

Someone walked up beside him and he turned to see Castus. He didn’t look as afraid as the previous day, but there was sadness in his eyes. “You really love him?”

Nasir turned to look back to where Agron was standing and smiled to himself. “With all my heart.”

Castus closed his eyes and nodded. He was quiet for a moment before he looked up and smiled at Nasir. “So that means no sharing with another in the future.”

Nasir smiled back and shook his head. “Agron would never share me, nor would I ask it of him. I do not desire anyone but him.”

“Not all of us can be as blessed.”

“You will find someone Castus,” Nasir said, patting the other on the shoulder. “Just keep looking.”

He smiled once more at Castus before he started towards Agron.


End file.
